


Last Christmas

by thatstarwarschick2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Feelings, Grocery Store, Post-Break Up, Reunions, They're kinda both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstarwarschick2/pseuds/thatstarwarschick2
Summary: Last Christmas Lily and James broke up. This year they run into each other on Christmas Eve on a last minute grocery store run. Will they find each other again?A short one-shot loosely based on the song Last Christmas.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 23





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please review but try not to be too harsh. Thanks for reading! Love you!
> 
> As always, these characters belong to J.K even though she sucks.

Lily Evans pushed her way through the crammed grocery store isles. She had just come here for some wine and chocolate, totally forgetting the rush Christmas Eve would bring. The thought of Christmas had been pushed out of her head for as long as possible. It wasn't as though she always hated Christmas, this year was just particularly tough. Christmas used to be her favorite day of the year, then a few years back, her parents had passed away within months of each other. Her boyfriend at the time had pulled her out of the Christmas slump and she had spent the last few years with him and his friends. That was before their break up, Just last Christmas.

Last Christmas, James and Lily has fought. It shouldn't have been big, but it had been brewing for months. Lily had stormed out of their flat and ended up sobbing at Marlene's door. After living with her best friend for 3 months, Lily had moved into a flat of her own. This year, Lily was all alone. Of course Marlene and her other friends had invited her to spend Christmas with them but Lily didn't feel like encroaching on them anymore than she already had. They all had their families, Lily would just be an extra. 

So there she found herself, at the supermarket at nine o’clock on Christmas eve, trying not to cry her heart out in front of all these strangers. She missed James, of course she did, she had loved him, she still did. But, James had asked her to marry him and Lily was lost, she hadn't known what to do. When she made up her mind, James had already moved forward.

"Evans." A voice behind her spoke slowly, "What are you doing here?" She knew that voice. A voice she couldn't handle right now.

"Hi James." She choked out. Tears were already threatening to spill out of her eyes, she wouldn't let James see that. "Back to Evans are we? I was just picking up some food for tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to Mckinnon’s?"

"No... I... I'm alone this year."

"Me too." He said solemnly, putting a bottle of expensive wine into his basket. "Figured I'd drink away all my problems this year." 

"What about Sirius? You're always together on every holiday."

"Said I was stupid and needed to work through shit myself this year, though not after sending me to pick him up some chocolate for Remus. The dumb ass forgot to get it himself." He laughed.

Lily smiled at that but didn't respond. It definitely sounded like something Sirius would do. Thinking of Sirius and Remus only served to make her more upset.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." He said after a moment of silence, and stated to walk to the end of the isle.

Lily stood frozen for a minute, unsure of what to do. Any choice she made could be the stupidest choice of her life. 

"James Wait!" She yelled, hoping he heard her over the crowd. James turned around surprised. "Can... can we talk. I mean... you could come to my place? I really... I need to talk to you." She stumbled out. That was it, she made her choice. Now, It was Jame's turn to make his.

"Sure. I've got my car, I can give you a lift but how 'bout we go back to mine?"

One ridiculously long check out line and a ten minute drive later, Lily and James sat at the counter of the island in Jame's upscale flat, with a bottle of red split between them. They had been silent the whole way over, It was only now that Lily spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for Lils?" She winced at his old nickname for her.

"I shouldn't have said no. When you asked me to marry you I mean." She rattled out, getting up from the bar stool to pace about the kitchen.

"It was the worst mistake I ever made, and when I realized that I tried to tell you but you had already moved on. But God, I miss you so much James!

I miss you. I miss us. I know I'm probably crazy for thinking this, but, do you think that we could still have a chance to be together? To be happy?

Because Damnit, as much as I want to, as much as I've tried, I just can't be happy without you." She finished, tears streaming down her face.

There was a slow silence before James too hopped off the barstool, and embraced Lily in a hug. He put his head in her hair and she rested hers on his shoulder, relaxing into his strong arms.

"Lily, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I wanted to get you back, to tell you it was okay that you didn't want to get married yet. I never moved on, I just wanted to give you space." He said passionately. 

"So we spent a whole year alone and miserable for no reason at all?" She smiled.

"I guess we did. Lily I'm so sorry."

"No. I am. I knew I loved you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I just got scared when you actually asked the question." She cried into his chest.

"It's okay Lils." He smiled, "We can start over again, continue as though this whole mess never happened."

"But It did."

"And that's okay."

Lily pulled back a little, "James Potter, I love you. I really, truly, deeply love you."

"And I love you Lily Evans, with all my Heart"

Then James leaned down to kiss Lily, and she accepted fully. It was a slow, passionate, accepting kiss. Two people that had almost missed each other, two people that needed each other more than anything else in the whole world at that moment.

On Christmas morning, Lily woke up in Jame's warm arms. She smiled to herself and drifted back to sleep, content that she was with the love of her life, that was the best gift she could ask for. She didn't even need to question if James felt the same.

Last Christmas was the worst of Lily's life. This year, to save her from tears, she took a chance, and gave her love back to the one person she knew would accept her no matter what and love her unconditionally. The person she could be herself around forever. She was back with James Potter, the love of her life, the person she couldn't live without.


End file.
